


He Deserve it

by Fritillaria_Vajra



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, akeshu - Freeform, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritillaria_Vajra/pseuds/Fritillaria_Vajra
Summary: Goro Akechi’s life has changed. He was no longer the great detective prince, nor the mysterious black mask who kills people’s cognition. He is simply a lone guy, who has abandoned his revenge and was trying to start a new life. A life without the phantom thief? That was he wished for. But he knew pretty well destiny won't even let him escape from the guy who had stolen his heart.





	He Deserve it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Long time for not updating my works x"))) My personal life suddenly become mess this year, well honestly since last year *Cough* nerveless, I'm still in love with this pairing and I should celebrate one of best (and trash) boi's birthday <3 Happy Birthday Goro!

**[26 September 20xx]**

 

  
“You bastard..!!”

  
His own cognitive version, Akechi Goro, growled while looking at him with such hateful eyes. The shadow didn’t stop himself from shooting his counterpart.

  
Akechi laughed, he found himself on unexpected incident. And here he was, aiming his gun back at his real nemesis.

  
“So, my final enemy is a puppet version of myself…” Goro spoke to himself. “Not bad.”

  
And then the loud sound of gun shot made him lose consciousness.

* * *

 

The first thing that he felt when he opened his eyes was the inner pain he felt. Like he had a huge wound on his chest, he found himself hard to breathe and everything he saw was blurry line.

  
He tried to move, but the unknown pain made him unable to stand up. His breath wasn’t steady and he kept clutching his chest.

  
‘Where am I….'

  
He finally collected his consciousness and started to remember what had happened. Oh, the battle with his own cognitive. Inside Shido’s Palace. The last thing he did—He got shot.

  
After his eyesight went back to normal, he finally could see his own body and his surroundings. It turned out, he didn’t have a single wound. And he was back in Shibuya, where he last used the Metaverse Navigator to go to Shido’s Palace.

  
It was weird, he shouldn’t have survived. He shouldn't be alive.

  
And why was he still feeling a strong pain in his chest, making him feel suffocated?

  
He wished someone could explain to him.

  
“Pardon my intrusion, The Chosen One,” suddenly a blond-haired girl with blue dress appeared beside him. Goro would would've jumped out of fear if he hadn’t been feeling the pain.

  
“W-Who are you?” Goro’s voice cracked. He realized his throat was so dry, he was barely able to speak clearly.

  
“My name is Lavenza, I was the one who brought you here. And I am one of your ally’s comrade,” her tone may have been a bit cold but her voice was so soft and she exuded an odd atmosphere around Goro. He knew the child in front of him was not a human.

 

‘Ally, huh? I guess…. it’s him…’

  
After a long pause and a lot of thinking, he spoke but a single word.

  
“Why?”

  
Lavenza only shook her head. “I am simply granting a wish for the Chosen One,” Goro got annoyed by the words of ‘The Chosen One’.

 

“Ugh—Which Chosen One? Y-You also called me—that name…” he coughed up little, but his eyes still had the blazing fire of agony and hate.

  
“Anyone who can master more than one Persona is the Chosen One, pardon my lack of explanation.” Lavenza didn’t budge by the hateful stare from the wounded man. “And bringing your life into the shelter of this world was Kurusu Akira’s wish.”

  
Suddenly Goro felt a sharp pain in his chest, a burning sensation and he coughed more. Somehow, the little girl got worried and began to approach him.  
“Don’t.” he remarked, almost trying to push her away.

  
The little girl stood back. She may have been acting cold but he could tell from her face. The girl also sympathized with him and he hated that.

  
“Can you explain what is happening to me, right now?” Finally, his voice had came back. He could speak clearly even though he still felt a little dry.

  
“I predicted you will still have some side effect from the healing spell. It will disappear in mere hours and your body return normal afterwards, like other human beings,” she said as she read the huge book that she had been carrying ever since she showed up.

  
Goro nodded slowly. “And… What do I have to do now?”

  
The little girl smiled. “That depends on you, Chosen One.”

 

* * *

 

When he returned to his place, it was gone. And by "gone", it meant the room was a mess. All of his stuff was scattered everywhere on the floor and he also knew the landlord would kick him out eventually because Shido used to take care of his rent. Shido was the one had been providing him with a place to stay. But Goro would no longer rely on that man.

  
He picked out some important stuff and took his favorite silver suitcase with him, leaving the place for good.

  
Yet he had no where to go.

  
He already saw the news, about Shido’s confession and everything. He knew the Phantom Thieves had fulfilled his request and they've won. They even defeated the God who used to rule his life. Thanks to Lavenza who had told him the rest of the story he couldn’t have known otherwise. He should meet with them, the conscience in his heart kept whispering into his ears to visit his favorite café in Yongenjaya.

  
In the end, he couldn’t visit any of them.

  
Goro’s life was a complete mess. He was no longer the detective prince. It was Shido who had been covering up his past deeds and crimes. Goro rustled his brown hair as he realized no one would ever believe in him again, let alone adore him as an idol. It was all because of Shido.

  
It was that man again, his own father, ruining his life.

  
But that time, he couldn’t feel the anger and hatred that previously had kept him alive until then.

  
It wasn't anger that he felt as he was gazing into Shido’s face on screen. Is it because the man in question has had a change of heart? Or because of his crying face, almost like a baby?

  
No, it wasn't any of that.

  
He knew that his hatred and craving for revenge had been long gone. Since the day he met face-to-face with Shido. He knew full well, that whatever his cognitive version told him was true.

  
He was truly a mere puppet.

  
As the puppet had lost its master, he no longer had anyone giving him a purpose. Thinking back when he was a mere child, what was his purpose again? Oh, live happily ever after with his mother.

  
That was before his mother, the only one in the world he had ever cared about, killed herself.

  
The memories of loneliness and mourning for her mother were still leaving a huge scar on his heart. He still got irritated whenever he saw a child happily holding hands with his or her mother. He craved for someone who needs him, for who he is.

  
‘Don't you already have someone like that in your heart?’ Ah, the voice of his heart suddenly barged out again.

  
It wasn’t the first time for Goro to talk to himself. Whenever he started feeling lonely, he held the old cellphone, with the number of someone he knew.

  
But, he couldn’t click the dial button.

  
‘No, I don’t deserve them. I don’t…. deserve him.’ He closed his flip phone and put it in his pocket. He covered his face with a mask and started walking down to the train station.

  
He knew the media hadn’t fully forgotten about Detective Prince, a number of reporters and police officers were still investigating his old apartment. He often heard some teenagers talking about the missing detective on public place.

  
Luckily, Goro really had a talent for acting, hiding himself. No one even recognized him as he had changed his clothes into what some gloomy teen would wear. He skillfully avoided letting his face seen in public. As long he didn’t speak much and reveal his face, no one barely care about him.

  
It felt weird, but soothing. Somehow, he remembered the black, messy-haired guy with the thick glasses. The first time he met the leader of Phantom Thieves, he was at the train station. People barely noticed his existence, yet the guy didn’t even budge. In fact, he actually enjoyed the moment.

  
Then he snapped his own thoughts. He knew he shouldn’t be day dreaming about the guy who kept lending him a hand, asking him to join the team and to fight together. No. He needed to stop.

  
“Tadaima…” Goro arrived at his new apartment, much smaller and cheaper than the last one. He was glad he had his own savings when Shido still provided for him. Luckily, he found a decent part time as a translator on some website. It didn’t pay him a fortune but it helped to keep him survive, for now.

  
After he was done bathing, he took some bento box he bought from minimarket and heated it on microwave. Suddenly his phone went rang, Goro shocked that someone knew his new phone number, he got Goosebumps when he saw unknown number calling him.

  
‘I shouldn’t be answering it… but…. It could be important…’ curiosity won over his fear, he finally picked and answer it.

  
“Hello, is this Akechi Goro?” it only took a second for Goro to recognized the voice.

  
“Nijima-san??”

* * *

 

It didn’t feel real when he met Sae Nijima, his former co-worker, and told everything she knew to Goro. Somehow the strong willed and stubborn woman like Sae believe what her little sister and her friend told her and also helping him to get Shido paid his crimes.

  
It makes him feel lost to the Phantom Thieves twice.

  
And Sae Nijima also offered him a help, something that Goro felt he didn’t deserve to receive it, but Sae insist him.

  
“You should finish your school, Akechi-kun, it such a waste, you had real talent and you can continue to work with me,” He knew the woman was sincere, but he couldn’t.

  
“I—I really don’t know what I should do, and… they have told you, right? The whole story… I don’t think I can return to the Police force too, not right now…”

  
“I understand, the public and the media still talking about Shido, and of course if someone knew about you, they won’t leave you alone, even for a day, I know the risk,” Her voice was stern, but he could felt her gaze was warm. “If you aren’t ready yet, well, I will be waiting for you,”

  
Sae finished her coffee, and she took out her name card. “Call me when you need something or help, don’t hesitate, okay? I still think of you as my friend, Akechi-kun,” she smiled.

  
Goro smiled back without forcing himself. “Thank you really, Nijima-san,”

  
“Oh, I forgot to tell you about this—”

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, do you want to visit Café Le Blanc again, Akechi-kun? We had special coffee today,”_

  
He still remembered the voice he wanted to forget long time ago, the voice who made his heart skipped for a bit.

  
And then now here he is. In the alley of Yongenjaya, standing in front of door of Le Blanc, the sign say “Open”, but his leg haven’t move to inside the café. ‘Why the hell I am doing this?’ he cursed himself.

  
After Sae told him that the guy behind the Joker mask will be on trial again, he couldn’t help but wanting to meet him, before he would be on trial, maybe it wouldn’t be for long, but Sae couldn’t guarantee for how long or when he will return.

  
He couldn’t deny the feeling of wanting to meet him, badly, he gulped his own ego and worries, and he pulled the knob.

Suddenly his hand stop.

  
And his legs carried himself again to Shibuya streets, it wasn’t first time he escaped from Yongenjaya, the place that gave him headache, he ran numerous times and never get on the place he want to visit the most.

  
“I’m such pathetic loser… I couldn’t brave myself to face them…” he muttered in the middle of small park, near the train station, luckily he brought a scarf to hid his face, the weather was so cold together and he wished he should be gone home already.

Why he is waiting on the train station for no one?

  
“…Akechi??”

  
His body froze, he knew exactly who was the one who called him, he didn’t dare to turn his head and his body ran as fast as he could.  
The person who called him didn’t give up.

  
He ran, like it was the Dooms day behind him, numerously bumped into some folks, but he kept running, he didn’t care as long he didn’t get caught by—  
“Got you!”

  
He got a strong grip on his wrist, Goro couldn’t shake him off, instead he got pulled into some desolate alley, and they both breathing hard from running.

  
“Why…Are you…Running??” said the guy who have massive hair, Goro catches couple of breath and he finally look at him.

  
Directly on his shiny grey eyes. He didn’t look exactly mad at him, but his face was tense as his.

  
“Kurusu…” he finally called the name that has giving him heartache.

  
“How many times I have to told you, call me Akira?” his hand almost brushed off his cheek, but it moved a bit and only touch his bangs.

  
Goro bit his lips, he totally out of idea what to say to the guy who almost got killed by him, twice, because everything he want to say, his reason, his feelings, didn’t have right place.

  
“I thought you’ve died.” Akira opened his thought first, his expression was mix of sadness, anger and happiness, Goro didn’t understand.

  
“Sorry to disappointed you, I’m alive, if you want me to die, you could kill me now.” He told him without thinking.

  
Now what he didn’t expect.

  
Akira punched him.

  
Akira, who never lay his fist on anybody else, even to Shido. Akira who always smiling goofily and get argue with a cat.  
Punched him really hard.

  
But somehow Goro felt relieved.

  
Goro felt a bit, but he stood up again while covering his red almost bruise cheek. Akira’s breathing got harder and he keep staring his own fist.

  
“Its perfect time to beat me, Joker, no one will ever sue you now.” He didn’t know why he keep telling mean things to Akira, why keep stirring him.

  
Akira punched him again, few times, didn’t hard as first, Goro didn’t budge to defend himself, even he felt hurt, but he didn’t feel any remorse to Akira, he deserve it, all of it, even the punches may not cover his own sins.

  
Akira, who always look calm and composure, now he let out some of his side that he didn’t want to show to anyone.

  
After a while, Akira stop beating him, instead he cried, in front of Goro. “What the hell—Why I’m punching you,” he said while he sobbed.  
Goro brushed his cheek with his palm. “I deserve it, didn’t I?” he muttered.

  
And then Akira hugged him, tightly, almost crushing Goro’s body. “No, you don’t…” he whispered. “I’m just mad you didn’t try contact me when you’re fine, only that…”

  
Goro chuckled, “You are an idiot as always. Were you beat me for Futaba and Haru?”

  
“Maybe, but that doesn’t matter anymore.” He pulled out the hug and facing him. “I miss you, Goro.”

  
Ah, he called his first name. Without his permission, he should be mad, but the warm feeling in his stomach betrayed him.

  
“Let’s meet the rest of gang, they have been missed you too,” Akira told him, Goro almost let out his “I miss you too” from his mouth. He shook his head.

  
“I—I don’t want—It’s better if you guys just forget about me… and move on…”

  
“I can’t.”

  
“What?”

  
“I can’t move on, Goro, not about you,” he said some smooth line again that made his heart ‘ba-dump’.

  
“No, for God’s sake, don’t you have any idea how many ladies that have crush on you? Don’t deny it because I knew okay, don’t give me that crap and just move on already.” Suddenly he felt anger toward Akira.

  
He knew Akira was the protagonist and of course he was the one who will receive warming welcome from everyone and he would have his normal life back again, he could have all what Goro’s wanted and turn back on him.

  
His expression explain that he was disagree with Goro. “You don’t know what I have—”

  
Goro cut him off, “Don’t. I don’t want to know, and I don’t need a pity, or sympathy from you!”

  
“Who said it was all about sympathy after all this time?” Akira raised his voice a bit and he look a bit pissed in his face.

  
“Of course, it is! There no such things as Love, and—”

  
This time, Akira cut him off. “But I do! I do L—”

  
“Don’t said it!!!” Goro pushed his hand to cover up Akira’s mouth, prevent him for saying anything further.

  
“Don’t. Please,” Goro finally pleaded, his voice cracked.

  
There was a long pause, where Goro slowly took his hand off from his mouth, barely holding himself for not whimpered and holding his tears to not running down on his face, while Akira keep staring him with his shocked expression.

  
“I’m sorry...” Akira whispered.

  
And then Akira kissed his lips. Hard. Goro was let his guard down and now he let Akira ‘attack’ him. By expressing his feeling toward action of affection that gave him mixed feelings.

  
He didn’t want it, but in the same time, he couldn’t deny it.

  
The warmness of Akira’s breath on his face, the soft touch he received from Akira’s hands, the butterfly sensation on his stomach, he missed all of them.  
The kisses turned into make out session, they didn’t stop when one of them using the tongue to make the sensation more daring and pleasuring. Goro didn’t hold back himself either.

  
It has been too long.

  
After few minutes, they finally pulled off, breathless and red cheeks. Akira finally let out the smile that made Goro’s heart flutter. He cursed himself for let his guard down and now he didn’t have any excuse to deny his own feeling toward Akira.

  
Because he clearly showed that he did enjoy what he has with Akira before and what they just did few second ago.

  
“Goro, I—”

  
“Stop, don’t call me that name.” Goro pushed him a bit and he ran toward the main street. “I need to go.”

  
They look up each other in eyes.

  
“Bye,”

  
“See you later, Crow.”

 

* * *

 

Goro’s life went downhill after meeting Akira. The mischief and playful Joker has been on trial and no one cant contact him from time being, not even Sae.

  
Goro didn’t expect that, but not only he miss the fancy high schooler nerd, he barely could keep himself because his heater was broken on his apartment and he didn’t have enough money to buy new one, it beyond repairable, said the mechanic, because it was so old.

  
The payment he receives from part time job barely could giving him decent life, he need new part time job before he got frozen because the winter, he wanted to ask Sae to borrow heater but he knew the woman was busy saving Akira and of course he also want Akira return safely.

  
He didn’t have any spare time or energy to helped Akira’s gang, so he shouldn’t be hindering their effort more. He really wished he could help.

  
And then he found a new part time a job, a helper for bartender, he was glad he didn’t have any expertise on bartender but he knew some of alcohol drinks because he used to hang out and socialite with adults.

  
He went to the new part time job’s place, the bar near Crossroads of Shinjuku. He kind bit of scared to go there because he knew some of reporter who have name “Ohya Ichiko”, the reporter who ever been pursue Akechi Goro as Detective Prince to get some juicy news so she could sell her story well. Thankfully he didn’t see her on his first day.

  
The bartender who have eccentric personality and called himself “Mama” kindly teaching Goro what he needs and allow him to learn some few things of becoming bartender. He was glad his manager wasn’t bad as he thought.

  
But his misery wasn’t ended, place like bars always attracts rude customers specially when they drunk enough to fool themselves in public. Even Goro Akechi, got sexual harassment from the costumers few times.

  
He might be wondered if the drunk person mistook him as girl since he has unisex hairstyle, but then again, he remembered where he accompanied Shido with his acquittances in secret meetings few times. He as often received compliments from those ugly bastards, but no one dare lay a hand to Goro because they scared of Shido.

 

And now, He was no one, and anyone could do anything to him without his consent.  
“Hey, pretty boy, one glass more~” One of rude costumers calling him, Goro obediently fill the glass without talking back, and then. SNAP.

  
“Oopss!” Someone purposely smacks his butt. Goro was shocked at first but he decided to brushed them off.

  
His silence made the costumers more and more dare to grope him.

  
“What a nice bun you have there, tell me, do you have number?”

  
Goro bit his lips, until it bleeds. He wants to smack out the shit of the ugly bastard who keep harassing him.

  
“Hands off, this boy is under my protection.” Suddenly the Mama come out and defend the boy. After that it was a mess, some guy protested and try to corner the manager, but Mama was strong and he could protect Goro.

  
Ever since then Goro didn’t experience any sexual harassment again from the costumers, but he still careful when he went home, scared someone from before might follow him.

  
Goro feeling guilty. He shouldn’t be protected. He deserves it. Deserve to be punish. If people treated him like a garbage and slut, he should have accepted it. Because he has ruined some people’s life and he should paid back.

  
He ruined his own friend’s life by killing their parents. Isn’t that evil enough?

  
But then again, someone still lend him a hand and helping him without wanting anything for return, just like Akira did to him.

  
It was New Year and everyone celebrate it almost in anywhere, he decided to spent time with Mama despite he told Goro to take day off and enjoy New Year’s Eve.  
“Uhm, Mama—” He hasn’t used to call his manager his nickname because it feel awkward but since the manager insist, he force himself to get used to it. “Pardon me if I sound so rude, but why Mama protect me that day? I mean wasn’t bar always like that and—they actually didn’t do anything dangerous…” Goro quietly ask while drinking the juice.

  
“You didn’t have to defend those shit bastard, no one deserve receive humiliation like that, Kid.”

  
‘But I deserve it.’ Goro almost let it out. “You almost got trouble because of that, Sir—I mean, Ma’am, should be leave things like it should be?”

  
Mama step closer to her, Goro almost thought he want to chew his ear. “Look, I may didn’t care about your past but doesn’t mean I have to stop myself for helping someone I don’t know, you are great kid, Akechi, and actually you shouldn’t be here, but I’m not your parents so I let what you want to choose, and you shouldn’t to think yourself that low. And you should learn to say thank you more rather than blaming yourself, it aint good for your health, kid.”

  
First time in his life he got lectured by someone else, not his parents, Sae may the first one who lectured him about life, but she talks more about work rather than personal life, but this is entirely different.

  
Someone who didn’t know him well but understood him and he knew this person also sympathize him. But somehow, he didn’t hate it.

  
Goro gulped the last drink. “I see, thank you so much, Mama, you are Okaa-san indeed,” Goro smile to him for the first time.

  
He almost thought the Manager want to cty in front of him, until he smacks his head and giving him more drinks.

  
The New Year’s Eve has passed, and he miss Akira more than he thought.

  
Turn out, he got his new part time job not by his lucky or anything. The manager was acquittance of his former friend.

  
“You know, there was some part time boy too, he has this messy hair and wearing glasses, he might look dull but actually he was pretty charismatic and he doing his job greatly, me and my friend owe him something, so when he asks me to help you when you need part time job, I can’t refuse. Turn out what he said was true, you are really bright kid, you should continue your school, or whatever your passion is, I will still open to you when you need part time job again or someone to talk, don’t forget kid.”

  
Goro felt he should be mad, because that playful Joker has interfered his life again. But he knew, he should be mad at him, he should be thankful and accept what he supposed to accept. He was human beings, that couldn’t survive alone.

  
Goro nodded when he listened Mama’s story. He may didn’t say anything, but his face explained his feeling and of course Mama noticed because his instinct sharp as a mother.

  
“Look, I know what you thinking right now, but no, I don’t accept you out of pity or just to fulfil someone’s offer, if you were some lazy kid with zero skills, I won’t hire you.”

 

 

Goro could feel something dangerous if he kept silence. “Yes, ma’am,” he said while sweat a bit.

  
“But look at you here, right now, you finally save your ass and starting to have decent life, you should be proud to yourself, kid.” Goro receive a pat on his head. Its been so long someone want to pat his head, and he secretly enjoy it.

  
“Yes, Ma’am, I really feel thankful to your help and I really looking forward to working at your place again next time,” he said and returning him with sincere smile.  
“Bravo, Kid, Oh, I suppose you know about Akira’s condition right now, hmm?”

  
Goro take a peek to the calendar beside the clock, now February has come and he hasn’t help anyone from Akira’s gang to help him or contact Sae.

  
“About that… I’m sorry, I know how much Mama encourage me to meet them, but—I’m still not ready, and I do feel… sad, for not able to help him…”

  
Mama coughed up little. “I think you miss some information in here, last night Sae told me that boy could get out this month.”

  
Goro almost want to scream. “Pardon, Ma’am? Kurusu will be released?? For real?”

  
He tried to act composed, but somehow his voice betrayed him.

  
The big man nodded. “Maybe she was busy with her paperwork that’s why she haven’t informed you, I might didn’t get the news too if I didn’t call her last night, just usual report stuff about you, she does care a lot about you, Kid, give her call sometimes, she would like to talk to you as well,”

  
“Yes, I will, I just feel unconformable about calling her randomly just for talk…”

  
“You really have no friend, do you?”

  
“I-I do! Kurusu is my friend,”

  
“He is more boyfriend rather than friend.” Goro blushed hard when Mama tell him the truth. “Kid, that guy maybe a smooth guy for girls, but eyes wont lie, especially when he talks about you, you so lucky so go get the man, Kid.”

  
Goro decided to bottoms up the drink for last time because he stop having part time job and want to focus to transferring new school to cheaper one.  
February wasn’t less cold but the snowstorm wasn’t heavy as much as in January, specially he has his own heater so he could survive until April in his small apartment, sometimes he takes stroll on Yongenjaya, but amazingly, he never bumped into one of Akira’s colleagues.

  
He called Sae and talk few times to her, talking about future, Makoto Nijima, Shido, and mostly about Akira. And of course, Sae’s sharp of observation could make her figure out what happen between Akira and Goro without he telling her.

  
But she is really nice figure of sister, she decided to not meddle but giving him advices that he need.

  
“Nijima-san, it is okay to meet them? I-I think I never be ready to meet them…”

  
**[Akechi-kun, I really wish you see them in real person, they are not what you really think, but if you still need space, I wont force you, they won’t mind either, so just relax]**

  
“Thank you, Nijima-san, really, I want to apologize for hesitate asking you help, and thank you again for helping me willingly.”

  
He could guess Sae was smiling now in her phone. **[Your welcome, Detective-kun, Oh, I got a call, talk to you later]** She turned off the call.

  
‘Ah, I forgot to ask her when he got out,’ he thought to himself. But he decided to text her later and he should have focused to finish his transfer problem.  
Valentine day was coming up and Goro almost didn’t notice it until he saw Valentine’s day Promo numerous time on the streets.

  
He won’t deny that he likes sweet things and he didn’t mind get fat from eating too much chocolate, but since his life changed, his way of eating also changed, he ate more vegetables rather than snacks because its more cheaper and sometimes he didn’t have spare money to buy snacks, he might get thinner than usual.

  
He missed visiting cake or sweet shop just for doing his blog review of sweet food, he wondered if his blog still has fanbase or someone waiting him to update again, he might want to continue it after he finish his high school.

  
Talking about chocolates, he remembered how many times Akira asked him to join his little adventure visiting sweet shops on many districts, sometimes Akira openly invited him and wouldn’t mind get in line for hours just to taste new pancakes with him.

  
Oh, he missed him so badly.

  
He actually thinking want to buy some chocolate to surprise that smug guy. But he decided to kept it, he may not the first person that Akira want to meet.  
Or maybe he could be wrong.

  
When he woke up at 13th February, he did his routine stuff, wake up in morning, tidying up his apartment, making breakfast and went out to visit library, he need to study again to preparing himself taking exam, he didn’t know how hard the test so he would try his best.

  
While he was lost in thoughts on the train, he was thinking want to buy a bicycle so he might save up more money and he won’t get tired easily.

  
And then when he got off on the station he bumped to someone. “Ah, I apologize for not being careful,”

  
“Akechi!” It was Ann, the blondie teenager who stand out in the crowd. Of course, Goro didn’t prepare himself to meet one of them.

  
“H-Hi, Takamaki-san,” He awkwardly trying to act nice, but she laughed instead. “What’s wrong with you, Oh my God you need to come!”

  
“What?”

  
“Ah, sorry, it was rude of me to suddenly drag you, but are you busy now? Because you really need to join us!” Ann pleaded to him.

  
Of course, his brain told him to give some excuse and ran, but suddenly all fear he has, gone without trace.

  
“O-okay, sure, I have some free time, but would you mind to tell me where you want to take me?”

  
“Le Blanc of course!”

  
Somehow the gravity felt heavier when Goro arrive in front of Le Blanc. Ann almost want to push him.

  
“C’mon, don’t hesitate to join!” Cheer Ann.

“I—” Goro cleared his throat. “I suppose I would ask some questions first before entering, would you mind, Takamaki-san?”

  
“Typical detective, Okay, Sure!” She giggled.

  
“Uhm—Why aren’t you asking me why I didn’t die? Is Kurusu has been telling you guys?”

  
“Yeap, He told us in chat group before he went into trial. We pretty surprise, you know, but none of them was protest or mad when you still alive, we actually glad,” Ann smile toward him, no sarcasm or lies he felt from her.

  
But he still felt not quite right. “Oh…Okay, well, I’m quite shocked to that you guys—Didn’t mad at me, I mean, sure Kurusu yelled at me, but he pretty much still open to me despite I trying to kill him twice,” He muttered, but Ann could hear him clearly.

  
“Well, if you talking about Futaba and Haru, yeah, they had hard time to accept you, but you must know they defend you too when we met Shido, they knew you were being used and—God, you just same like us, you just—In wrong place and time and—I have same wish like Akira do, saving you before you went wrong path…”  
Somehow Ann become sad and almost crying, Goro didn’t want to make the pretty girl cry, he comfort her.

  
“Oh no, don’t cry, Takamaki-san, you told me you have something, right?”

  
“Yeah, Sorry for being crybaby,” She snort with her own tissues, now she back to bright mood again. “Where was I? Oh! And you should know Ryuji want to find you actually, he does want to snap something to you but he also wants to talk to you because he felt never talk properly to you and want to start new friendship, just like everyone else.”

  
“Woah, he did? That was unexpected… I apologize if that sound rude.”

  
“I know, right? Hahaha, don’t worry, and Morgana come back, in cat form, but you could still talk to him like usual, weird, but who cares! And, the last thing you will love it,” she winked. Somehow it makes Goro feel ease more.

  
“Okay… I think I’m ready.” He took deep breath and let it out.

  
“Great, let’s go!” Ann opened the door casually and shouted. “Hey, I’m back! Look what I found!”

  
When Goro entered the place, he spotted 5 familiars teenagers who ever spending time together in Metaverse with him.

  
“Ann-Dono, Oh wait, Akechi!?”

  
“WHAT THE EFF, is that Akechi!?”

  
“HE COME BACK TO ALIVE! Wait, he is alive, I just forgot, Tehehhe—”

  
“Welcome, Akechi-kun, its nice to see you again, have you properly eat?”

  
“Akechi-kun, I hope you don’t mind being forced by Ann in here, I mean we could wait for you, but if you ready now, we welcome you,”

  
“A-Akechi-kun, sorry I was surprised, but hey, thank you for coming,”

  
Everyone greets him nicely, Goro almost burst in tears when he received overwhelming warm welcome from the former Phantom Thieves gang. He wanted to replied one by one to them, but he hasn’t get used to and need time to process all of this.

  
“Ah, thank you, really, I-I wasn’t expecting you guys for being kind and nice to me, I think—I deserve an apology to you guys—More than apology actually,” he said groggily. But Ryuji just gave him a smack on his back.

  
“C’mon, don’t get too formal to us, just chill, man!” Ryuji said with his usual grin, followed by Yusuke who offer him a tea.

  
“Even sometimes Ryuji’s stupid, but he is right this time, just let yourself enjoy with us! Meow!” Morgana added him, before he got light hit from the blonde guy.  
“I heard you have been living more dreadful than usual, I suppose you could give me some tips about how to save up money for food,”

  
“Inari! You should be the one who giving tips, not asking him, uuurghh, Unbelievable!” Futaba smack her own face, everyone else laugh at them, including Goro.  
“Why so loud, guys, I just have return today,” Suddenly someone came by, from the upstairs. Goro got Déjà vu feeling by being froze when he saw Akira went down and they gaze met.

  
“SURPRISE!” Ann who actually yelled out first, but everyone else followed her. “I know you want to rest, Akira, but I just happen to meet someone, and I know you would love to met him,” she smirked.

  
Without saying anything, Akira approached Goro and give him tight hug, in front of everyone. It was making Goro more panic.

  
“I miss you,” He whispered. Goro want to said he miss him back, but he obviously know the entire café was listening to them, won’t ever let a single whisper get away.

  
Somehow his stiff face gave Ann signal to help him. “Okay, okay! We promise to give Akira some space, so let’s dismiss now, we could gather again next time!”  
A lot of them protest because they didn’t want to leave, but after Ann begged and seeing Akira still got attached to Goro, they decided to give them some privacy, and of course they are looking forward what happen next in chat group. Morgana want to spend time with Ann but he got caught instead with Futaba.

  
After they all gone, Akira finally stop hugging him. “I’m sorry, it just—I miss you, and I still can’t believe you’re here, I… I was beyond happy,” he smiled, almost got teary eyes while rubbing Goro’s cheek.

  
“Say the guy who beat me up,” he said sarcastically. But then he touch back the hands on his cheek, and rubbing it softly. “I-I miss you too… I have thinking a lot while you gone…and I…” he swallowed down. “I suppose you’re right.”

  
“About what?”

  
“About love is exist, around us…” He spoke softly. “I think… I just got blinded by jealousy that I don’t have something I have been craved on, but everyone else got it easily, especially you, that’s why I… have hard time to accept all of this…”

  
Akira nodded, decided not to interrupted him because he want to listen him heartfully.

  
“And you were right about them, they didn’t even mad at me, I was expecting Sakamoto beat the shit out of me, and of course I was about to prepare if Sakura-san and Okomaru-san want to reject me, but it was all wrong… I-I really don’t know what to say…”

  
He finally cried, after all he has been holding himself to not cry for himself. Because was suppose not deserve any love and kindness.  
But people still keep giving him what he need the most, wouldn’t that unfair at all?

  
A lot of questions and contradictions happening in Goro’s head, but it was all forgotten when Akira finally rubbed his back and pulled him closer to his embrace. He let him cry until he satisfied.

  
“I-I’m sorry—For ruining yo-your shirt…” He said while sobbed. “Nah, I won’t mind if I could get cute guy like you in my hands.” He teased him.

  
“You’re smug bastard,” Goro laughed.

  
They decided to spend time more in Akira’s room, his room was a lot tidier than before. Maybe because Sojiro the one who cleaning the room when Akira was on trial.

 

“So, how your doing in…?”

  
“Uhm, it’s not like I don’t want to tell you about my story, but my friends has been asking about it like 100 times and I kind of tired to repeat again, so can we talk something else? You know I’m okay so you don’t have to be worry,” he pulled his usual genky smile, a bit of dork but Goro love it.

  
“Okay, so what do you want to talk?”

  
Suddenly the atmosphere turn into something awkward and weird, Goro didn’t know what to do, so he was hoping Akira take the lead, turn out, he was the nervous one.

  
“Uhmm—Goro—I mean Akechi…”

  
“You can call me Goro,” he corrected, shyly.

  
“Eh, really? I’m glad I can finally call your first name, Goro-chan, when you will call my first name too, Hmm?” somehow his nervous side was gone and return to the playful trait.

  
“Please don’t add something to my name, and—everyone has called your first name, so why me?”

  
“… Goro, Are you jealous?” His smug face somehow has been annoying, Goro want to slap his face.

  
“C’mon, I’m serious, Goro, are you pretend stay innocent or you just dense as Ryuji?” Akira’s hand somehow landed on the top of Goro’s hand and rubbed his hand playfully.

  
His tease gesture made a knot in Goro’s stomach. “I actually have some deduction, but I was kind of afraid to claim it as a fact…” he muttered.

  
“Tell me, Detective-san, who’s the culprit for stealing your heart?” Akira whispered huskily on his ear.

  
“Stealing my heart? I think you’re too confident to claim my heart,” Goro retort back, the brown hair guy giving Akira surprise by pushing him to the bed and he topping him.

  
“It was yours has been stolen, by me.” Goro smirked back, and obviously it made Akira turned on. Using his leg, his switched their position in a second.

  
“I do be glad being stolen by Prince like you,” He whispered back and then they kissed again, this time they didn’t need to think, they went with flow, the desire that have been buried by guilts, sadness and fear.

  
Want happen next didn’t explain in the chat group, but someone definitely know they didn’t just get kissed and snuggle all day in the place that only two of them.

 

* * *

 

In the end, Akira return to his homeland and continue his last year on High School on the local High School.

  
Even thought his life return to normal, he still misses his gang and his boyfriend in Tokyo, as much he want to return, he already promised to them that he will do his best at his homeland and next year he will return to Tokyo and live in there with the Sakura Family.

  
He might felt lonely but he was glad Morgana come with him and accompany him, even so, the emptiness he felt still haunting him, and sometimes giving him nightmares, only Morgana who knew that because Akira didn’t tell anyone.

  
“Should you consulted someone? Or you might have some—You know, some kind PTSD?” Morgana worried about him.

  
Akira pat Morgana softly. “It’s okay, Mona, it will gone,” He turned on the phone and begun to chat, this time isn’t only chat group, he has Goro Akechi, as his boyfriend who also made him feel comfortable. Goro did joined the chat group but he still hasn’t get used to the chat group and didn’t often active.

  
But deep down, he was glad Goro only quick answering his messages beside anyone, it made him feel like a winner.

  
“Hello, earth to Akira? Ugh, you just lovesick with Yongenjaya, huh? And of course, the Prince of yours, Baka Leader!” Morgana get annoyed because for few seconds Akira spacing out again.

  
“Eh, what? Sorry, Morgana, didn’t mean to,” He smirked and continue typing to reply message from his beloved.

  
**JokerBf : [Morgana was jelly because I paid attention to you more, you got competition with someone here, Hehe]**

  
**TanteiBoi : [No need to brag your popularity, Mr. Thief, or you want some popular contest with me, huh? I can still come back as Detective Prince]**

  
**JokerBf : [Oh, I’m not scared, bring it on]**

  
**JokerBf : [….]**

  
**JokerBf : [On second thought, don’t do it, Goro, you will be busy, the fans will be hindering us, and I will be sad man :” < ]**

  
**TanteiBoi : [Hahaha, I’m just joking, I don’t planning to return to police anytime soon]**

  
**JokerBf : [I see, that’s good relief, anyway, I kind forgot about your birthday, when is it?]**

  
**TanteiBoi : [Uuuh, before I answer that, can you not made some big party surprise? Because I prefer not]**

  
**JokerBf : [What? No way, don’t worry, I wont do anything : > ]**

  
**TanteiBoi : [Really? -_- okay, its 2nd June]**

 

**JokerBf : [June, Ooooh]**

  
**JokerBf : [WAIT, WHAT? Its tomorrow!]**

  
**TanteiBoi : [Uh, yes it is]**

  
**JokerBf : [I wish I didn’t forget T^T ]**

  
**JokerBf : [Insert massive sad stickers]**

  
**TanteiBoi : [Its not your fault, beside it just Birthday anyway]**

  
**JokerBf : [Goro, I want to celebrate birthday with you]**

 

**TanteiBoi : [Oh…. thanks, I really appreciate it, but if you can’t so its okay]**

  
**JokerBf : [No, I totally become “Worst boyfriend ever” T^T]**

**TanteiBoi : [Well, you exactly not ideal boyfriend {joking (y)} but you aren’t the worst, believe me]**

  
**JokerBf : [I kinda glad you didn’t have those crazy fangirls anymore, because I would totally lose them when its about remembering your birthday]**

  
**TanteiBoi : [That’s… quite weird, but hey at least we both have free day tomorrow, so let’s enjoy]**

  
**JokerBf : [Still giving massive sad stickers]**

  
**TanteiBoi : [Uh, if you want we could… Video call?]**

  
**JokerBf : [Oh! Nude?]**

  
**TanteiBoi : [NO! OMG! How many times I told you, just a decent video call!]**

  
**JokerBf : [but last time we had—what it is called again? Uhm]**

  
**TanteiBoi : [Don’t. Ever. Talk. About. That. Again. Or I won’t vidcall to you anymore.]**

  
**JokerBf : [Ok Ok, chill, Dear <3 ]**

  
And then they ended chat that night and Morgana already in deep sleep beside him, Akira was glad Morgana stop having habit to smack Akira to sleep, now he freely sleeps anytime he want.

  
Goro spending time like he usually do. Wake up in the morning, cleaning his room and preparing his own meals, after he was done, he noticed he need to buy groceries for his dinner.

  
He went to the nearby supermarket to bought some decent vegetables and meat, on the way to his home while riding bicycle, he saw sweet shop that have his favourite cake, he thought about wanting to buy cake to celebrate little about his birthday, but when he checked his wallet, his pocket money didn’t have enough to buy entire cake, so he decided to buy the sliced one.

  
‘I still need waiting new commission, Hmmm—Maybe I should do part time job again in Mama’s place?’ he thought while he rode the bike until his place.  
He didn’t realize he was out from noon until dawn, he only notice because the sky was going dark, he took his keys and want to unlock his door, but turn out, his door wasn’t locked.

  
“What? Did I forgot to lock?”

  
He opened his door, inside his apartment was dark, and it gave Goro a Goosebumps. “Was my apartment like this before?”

  
“SURPRISE!”

  
Goro almost had heart attack when he saw Akira was standing in front of him, survive while clicking switch for turning on lightning.

  
“The hell!? You win, this time, Akira,” He said, half angry half happy. “Aww, don’t get sulky, welcome home, Honey” He teased like he used and hugged Goro, giving peck on his lips.

  
“Wait, how you be able to go to my place?? Wasn’t you said the fast train to this place kind of pricy?” he said before giving another kisses to Akira.

  
“Well, I did saving money to make surprise to you on Birthday, turn out it was today, well, I only bought tickets and birthday cake, but I haven’t prepared any gift so—Sorry….”

  
“Why apologize to me? I should be very happy because you would come to here just want to celebrate my birthday…” he said while smiling to him, he give a deep kiss to Akira as a reward.

  
They both decided to sat and eat the cake after Akira made Goro wear birthday hat and blowing the candles, he recorded all the moments with his smartphone.  
“I’m curious, you rarely celebrate your birthday, Goro?”

  
“Yeah, kind of, ever since you know… my mother died…” he said while ate the cake. “When my relative took me, they barely remember my birthday, they only give me second hand clothes whenever they remember.” He added, there wasn’t any tone of sadness, but Akira could have felt how lonely he was.

  
Akira hugged him again, a bit clingy but he strokes Goro’s side bang softly, and Goro loved it when he did it, it was soothing and calming for him.

  
“I was planning to ask Ryuji and the gang to come here and make awesome party, but I remember you didn’t like huge party surprise,” he smirked.

  
“Thank God you remember, oh by the way I didn’t see Morgana, he didn’t come?”

  
“Oh, he come, but he decided to drop off to Futaba’s place, because, you know,” Goro didn’t need Akira explain further, he definitely knows what he mean.

  
“Let me guess, because you didn’t have present, you want to offer yourself to me?” Goro asked casually while chewing another bite.

  
Akira almost dropped his cake for getting busted but he still keep playing cool. “Hmm, Kinda, but this time is different.”

  
“Different? Because?”

  
Akira opened his suit case, Goro almost didn’t notice the suitcase Akira brought because its kinda too small to be suitcase. The messy hair guy changed his clothes and ask Goro to close his eyes. Goro had feeling something weird will coming out because he knew some of Akira’s idea, especially the lewd one, are dangerous.

 

  
“You can open your eyes now,” somehow Akira’s tone changed.

  
Goro almost drooling when he saw, his boyfriend on some kind military suit costume, with full black leather, from top the bottom, short skirt, skin legging, a wipe and a long boots, with some cop hat addition.

  
Akira’s face? You don’t need to ask, without make up he was already beautiful. Now? He wearing full make up and using a wig. Totally exotic.

  
“So, what do good boy want in his birthday?” Akira change his tone from calm bishonen to menancing one-sama.

  
Succesfully made Goro have boner right now.

  
He knew he won’t sleep tonight.

_[END]_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really apologize if the story or the grammar didn't please reader, and I really thankful for those read till the end and enjoy it, dont forget to leave a comment and kudos if you like it x)))  
> And sorry for not giving more juicy moments, I do love to write PWP about this pairing next time muwheheheeh


End file.
